Scarlet Ravens Series : Beginning
by Nirvana Lucifer Christ
Summary: Damon looked up to see those mysterious ruby eyes. He smirked. This girl was different than others. "If the lady may bless me with her name." He said gracefully kissing her hand. "Scarlet Ravens."


_**Disclaimer: Vampire Dairies belong to L. J. Smith.**_

* * *

A gorgeous man wrapped his arm around his date. They were currently at her doorstep, the Girl had been easy to lure into his grasps. He did not even need his vampire antics. Today's generation did not believe in mythical creatures thus they were easy pray for predators like him. He smirked as he felt her hands pulling at his shirt. "Not so fast little one." He whispered in her ear and gave teasing lick to her neck the girl moaned. His hunger had increased lately after that Fateful Night. He was beginning to loose control and the door was yet to be opened. His fangs were ready to taste blood. He could not take it any more and he smashed his date on the door and planted kisses, licks, and bites on the red head. Due to unknown reasons red heads had become his recent favorites. He was about to bite into her beckoning supple flesh when the door was pulled aside. Both the vampire and his prey were about to hit the ground. When his vampire reflexes steadied him and he caught his date into his arms. "My Prince!" she exclaimed. With this situation solved Damon Salvatore proceeded to the culprit behind this mess up. "What the fu….."his words died in his mouth. There stood such a beauty that he never encountered in his long life. And being a five hundred year old vampire was saying some thing.

Just beside the door stood a woman possibly in early thirties clad only in a black satin nightgown. Her skin glowed with a mysterious power. She was of slender built with well-gifted attributes. But the most promising attribute was her vibrant scarlet mane and her ruby red orbs. Her eyes were alluring, like whirlpools that pull you into its depths. She had an uninterested expression on her face. This surprised Damon because he was used to swoons and sighs on his arrival. "Staying or dropping?" she asked and massaged her forehead. "Staying….." a slurred voice answered back. "Her room is at the other end of the hall." The red head said pointing at the room. Damon smirked to himself _'this girl is definitely a challenge and I love to play.'_ He carried his date/prey to her room. After some sighs, moans and screams. Damon looked at unconscious naked girl and threw a blanket on her. Her blood had been enough for now beside he had a game to play.

He went to the red heads door, which was left ajar. Damon smiled, _'may be she is not as unaffected by his presence as she tried to put on.'_ He smugly glided into her room. Suddenly an intense pain ripped through his body. It felt as if he was burning in the sun with wood staked through his heart. He dropped to his knees and the pain vaporized in a flick, just like it had appeared. "I quite like the feeling of you being at my feet." A voice said with mischief. Damon looked up to see those mysterious ruby eyes. He smirked. This girl was different than others. "If the lady may bless me with her name." He said gracefully kissing her hand. "Scarlet Ravens." Pulling away her hand. She glided to the other side of the room and bade him to follow. Damon smirked and followed her. There stood a window, which opened to the beautiful midnight sky. Two Victorian chairs and a tea table were prepared for their meeting. He was beginning to like this woman more and more _. 'She is definitely a daughter of the Night, just like him.'_ He thought.

"Why didn't we sit down?" she gestured towards the chairs. Damon with his explicit manners pulled the chair for his lady waited till she had comfortably positioned herself in her seat. Then with a blink of eye he was seated across her. The Italian vampire was about to switch on his charm when he was awestruck by the wine glasses being filled up on their own. The irresistible aroma of Black Magic Roses filled the room with a coppery tinge of fresh blood and his bourbon. A low growl escaped his lips and his fangs elongated on its own. A melodious yet mysteries giggle filled the room. "So Bourbon is still your favorite." "You seem to know a lot about me…duchess." He purred swirling his drink. "Duchess….what is with you and petnames …..Duchess…..Princess of Darkness…." She paused and took a sip before continuing in a seductive whisper "…Redbird…" Damon eyes widened and he froze.

" _Redbird."_ That name strung a painful chord in his unfeeling heart. It reminded him of lot of things that he keeps trying to forget. What happened in Fell's Church twenty years ago still kept him awake at night. The warm compassionate chocolate eyes, the pink pouty lips, the innocent heart shaped face and most importantly those firey red curls painted the picture of a true maiden _. 'His Bonnie.'_ But he messed it all up. Because he was scared…scared of being imprisoned within a relationship, being good, being reliable so he broke her heart. Moreover, he broke her. That hurt look she wore, tears threating to fall at any minute when she asked _'Why?'_ still haunts him. "Did I say something wrong Mr. Salavatore ?" she smirked tucking one her loose tendrils behind her hair.

Just like a predator he threw himself at her and had her pinned to the wall by her throat. "Who are you?" He demanded increasing the pressure on her throat. "Big mistake." she snapped and an intense pain rushed through the vampire. His head throbbed, his vision blinded and crumbled to the floor. Before his vision blackened for a moment he thought he saw those warm chocolate eyes. Damon woke up with a splitting headache. First one in five hundred years. "Look whose up?" came a saucy comment. "Attacking a witch….I thought you knew better." She said tracing his lips with the tip of her index finger. "You did not answer my question." Damon stated coldly. " You are no fun." She pouted and those silly innocent pouts of his Redbird flashed through his mind. Damon glared. She sighed. "I am a witch and work under the throne of Dark Dimension….the Salavatore brothers and their princess is quite famous there." Then she lowered her face to his level and whispered, " and there are also stories of a red haired witch who accompanied them….people say she had special place in the frozen heart of the elder Salavatore brother." Then she pulled back and continued at her usual voice "Nobody knew her real name obviously just the name he called her with. My friends often teased me calling me Redbird because my hair and powers." Damon nodded and got ready to live. She settled herself in vacant place left by Damon and stated mockingly, "Some say she is dead….that he killed her…shattered her….is it true?" Damon robotically turned towards her and barked, "What!?" _'No…no it is not possible she can't be dead….she was not that weak…Elena, Stefan they would have called me back….then again will they…after everything that happened.'_ A million thoughts crossed his head.

"They are rumors Damon….just as you sentencing your brother to _SHI NO SHI_ or making love to his lady love behind his back." She said smiling at him as if she had put everything to rest. Damon was literally shaking, he needed to be alone….his head was on the brink of exploding. "I need to leave." He said transforming into a crow and fluttering away. "Bye…see you soon." The red haired, ruby-eyed witch smiled viciously. Her ruby orbes turned crimson and the bed was enveloped in black flames. "Just like this bed you will burn Damon Salavatore. This was the promise this vindictive witch made to the broken maiden….the day Bonnie McCullough died….the day Scarlet Ravens was born was the day that marks the beginning of your end."

 _ **To be continued…..**_

* * *

 ** _Please Review ^_^_**


End file.
